Digicross: A Digimon/Pokemon Crossover OAV
by Patrick O'Shea
Summary: Kyle, a Pokemon Trainer, gets pulled into the world of Digimon 02. Can he survive the Emperor, controlled Digimon, and this writer's twisted sense of humour?
1. Default Chapter Title

Author Intro/Plea for mercy: 

Wow. This is the first fanfiction I've ever done, and I'm still blown away by the concept. 

Wow. 

Anyway, when I started this, my first goal was to make a semi-serious Pokemon/Digimon crossover. The only problem was that I had my own set of favorite pokemon, and, well, Ash hasn't gotten any of them yet. So, enter Kyle Ellison, 14 year old pokemon trainer, competing in the Indigo League, sucked into the world of Digimon 02 by an accident with a warp pad and a Porygon. 

I'm not too displeased with the final result, but I'm biased. By all means, please send me word of what you think. Just don't raise my Irish blood, it's not a pretty sight. Oh, my email is ukyo@lightspeed.bc.ca 

Thanks to everyone on the DigifansAnon group that gave me some ideas and a place to test this little opus out. Read on, Macduff. Or whoever. 

Legal Stuff: Pokemon (Owned by Nintendo and Game Freak) and Digimon (I have NO Idea. Saban has the American rights (darn their black hearts :) are not mine; all associated characters belong to their appropriate creators. Kyle Ellison's mine, but that's about it. 

Digimon: Pokedestined Part 1   
"The Portal Opens; Kyle signs on!" 

-=Prologue (First person perspective)=- 

It all started when a warp disk experiment I was watching went a little ca-ca. 

OK, that's too simplistic. I felt pretty honored to be there at the time, I mean, me, Kyle Ellison, getting to watch the great pokemon researcher Bill, try to create a pokemon. The theory sounded good, anyway. Take a digitally created pokemon, Porygon, and try to 'create' an upgraded physical body for him, capable of evolving, defending itself in a battle, etc. Well, maybe this flashback sequence will explain things a bit better... 

"Now, " Bill said, "we just have to increase the data throughput in the DNA replicator, and the first porygon2 to ever exist in the real world will-" 

"Belong to Team Rocket! Hands up everyone." Brief aside here. For those who don't know, Team Rocket is the infamous gang of thieves and brigands that use pokemon to commit crimes. Such as stealing rare pokemon. Of course, there are tactical problems of committing a robbery when there are several well-trained pokemon trainers in the same room. To wit, "Growlithe! Scyther! Cubone! GET'EM!" The other trainers followed suit. How'd that guy get a Farfetched? Maybe I can trade later...ah, I'm digressing. Anyway, standard epic pokemon battle ensues, until one of the Rocket's pokemon, a Golduck I think, gets a little excited and starts glowing. 

"Hyper Beam! TAKE COVER!" Good advice. Time to R & R; Recall and RUN! I've been at this training thing for about 8 months now, so I have the process almost to a reflex; pull out the pokeballs, recall my pokemon, reclip the balls to my belt, watch as one of the power converters goes boom... 

Uh oh. 

I think the battle weakened the protective glass barrier between me and the replication room, I do remember a Golem getting slammed into it a few times by TR's Tentacruel; that's the only way I can explain my going through the barrier without my backbone getting cracked in several dozen areas. The tingly sensation I felt was new though... 

When I awoke, I was on a field, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. After that Kerouac-ish insight, I decided to get up, make my way to the next town, and let everyone know I was alright and could someone tell me where the heck I am? Roll call first, though. I pulled all 4 pokeballs out, and opened them all. Scyther, check. Growlithe, check. Eevee, check, and looking a little shaken. Cubone, check, OK, everyone back,.... Four extra pokeballs, check, I can do a little catching, walking stick, good, spare blanket, OK, few days food, check, pokedex, che...huh? 

I had acquired a relatively new pokedex a few months back; searchable index, bigger capacity, and it had a really neat pokeball design on the front. Now, the design was changed to a squarish, silver line design that looked oddly like a pedometer, or one of those digital pets that I had as a kid. It seemed to be purely cosmetic though, as it opened the same way. 

"Excuse me, are you new here?" 

"Huh? Who said..." Looking around, my eyes came upon no other human. There was something here, though. 

A bird. 

A pink bird. 

A *talking* pink bird. 

"Huh, I guess you're not with the Emperor after all..." 

"The who?" Talking pink birds were definitely *not* in the Big Book of Pokemon, at least in my copy. I pulled out my pokedex and checked it. Nope, no pokemon detected. Nothing detected? Must be a sensor malfunction. 

"Umm, look, I'm kind of lost, could you direct me to the nearest Pokemon center? I really need to call home." 

"Sure, I'll help, but what's a pokemon center?" 

"You know, Pokemon Center? Big white building, where Nurse Joy or one of her siblings lives, heals pokemon, and smacks insolent trainers upside the head...No, wait, that's Officer Jenny...I'm rambling, aren't I?" 

Nod. "You don't seem to be hurt, why don't you come with me? I know a place where you can lie down and get some rest?" 

"Um, sure. Where exactly am I, anyway?" 

"You're in the Digital World!" 

"The WHAT?" 

Part 01   
(From here on in, I'm going to type in third person.) 

"The Digital World. Neat, huh? Oh, by the way, my name is Biyomon." 

"Uh... I'm Kyle, a Pokemon trainer, pleased to meet you..." 

"What's a pokemon?" Biyomon asked. 

"Well, you're one, aren't you?" 

"No, I'm a digimon! I haven't poked anyone in a while." 

The conversation continued this way for another minute, the gradual realization dawning that Kyle was   
a) Nowhere he, or anyone else he knew, had been, and   
b) It was quite possible that warp tile had been even more messed up than he previously thought. 

"Well, isn't this cute. A boy and his bird!" an arrogant voice cut in. Turning, Kyle saw another human, only this one was bedecked in cape, spiky hairdo, and dark glasses. 

"I heard there was a newcomer, and I just had to introduce myself, polite host that I am. I am the Digimon Emperor, but you can just call me sir! Mojyamon, Attack!" Cracking his whip, a large ball of white fur stepped up from behind a hill. "Bone Boomerang!" it cried, and threw a curved white club at Kyle. 

"Kyle look ouAWWKK!" Biyomon said, as she dove in front of Kyle and took the blow across her back. "Biyomon!" Kyle yelled, as the bird fell down, unconscious. 

"I'll make you a deal, " the Emperor said, "leave the bird, and I won't be too nasty with you". 

"How about we get nasty with you, pal? Cubone, GO!" Pulling out a pokeball, Kyle summoned the small ground-type pokemon. "Let's show this twit who the boss at tossing bones is! Focus Energy!" 

Cubone assumed a battle stance, and started glowing with a faint blue aura. "Mojyamon, finish them" the Emperor commanded calmly. Complying, the enslaved digimon did as ordered. "Bone Boomerang!" 

"Cubone, NOW!" Reacting with incredible speed, Cubone threw his own bone club at the incoming attack. The two missiles met... 

And Cubone's powered up attack smashed through the Bone Boomerang, and went on to hit Mojyamon right between the eyes. The blow was strong enough to render it unconscious. "Had enough?" Kyle asked the Emperor. 

Smirking, the emperor only said, "there's always one more. We'll meet again, my mysterious friend." The emperor turned, hopped onto some sort of flying lizard (a dragonair? Kyle thought. No, those are...antlers?) and flew off. 

Kyle was about to pursue him when he heard a groan. "Oh no, Biyomon! You alright?" 

"I'm alright, I think" barely suppressing a groan when she tried to move one of her wings. "Strike that. I won't be flying anywhere soon." Giving the injury a critical eye, Kyle said, "I don't see any bone fragments or external bleeding. One sec." Pulling out his pokedex, he quickly thumbed the 'scan' mode, and checked the affected area. "It's badly sprained, but that's all it appears to be." 

"Useful gadget." 

"Yeah, it comes in handy. Say, you wouldn't know what this weird design is, would you?" Kyle showed Biyomon the design on the front of his pokedex. 

"That looks like a digivice! You must be one of the digidestined!" 

"The what?" 

"Get me to a portal, and I'll explain everything!" 

"Where?" 

"It looks like a TV set. Go though it, and the other Digidestined can explain everything to you!" 

"The who?" 

Sighing, Biyomon said wearily "just walk this way, and do what I tell you to do..." 

++Part 02 (pun intended. Fully)++ 

"And that's when...Cubone...beat Mojyamon?" 

"Yep." 

Having sent a message ahead, Biyomon and her still confused travelling companion were now in a high school computer lab, with several other humans Biyomon had introduced as the Digidestined. What had followed was a rapid explanation of the past few hour's events, an introduction to everyone there, a patient explanation from Izzy that no, this was *not* his world, and who was Team Rocket?, and a rapid explanation of who the Digimon Emperor was, what Pokemon were, and that the black rings were the preferred target, not hitting enslaved Digimon between the eyes with a bone club, thank you VERY much. 

After going over Kyle's story, the digidestined there went off to discuss this new development. 

"Can we trust him? I mean, his story is pretty weird" Davis said. 

"It's a little too bizarre not to be real. Besides, he did save Biyomon's life, when he could have turned her over to the Emperor" Cody replied. 

Izzy thought for a minute then said "Well, that pokedex of his seems to function like our digivices; it's the only way he could have activated the portal. I would like to have a look at it." 

"Having a digivice doesn't prove anything. The Emperor has one, and look how bad he is." 

Izzy looked at Davis, stunned. "What?" Davis asked. 

"Nothing. I'm just surprised by the logical solidity of your argument." Davis facefaulted, Izzy and Cody chuckled. At that point, three more people entered the computing lab. "Kari! Yolei! It took you long enough!" pause. "Oh, Hi T. C.". T.K. ignored Davis' jibe. 

"Sorry we're late, " Yolei said, "I had to work extra hours at my parents store to make up for all the food I've been buying. Who's that?" 

Izzy handled the introductions. "Oh, right. T.K., Kari, Yolei, this is Kyle, Kyle, these are the other three digidestined I was telling you about. Everyone, this is Kyle Ellison, a...pokemon?...trainer" 

"Yep. So, am I allowed into the clubhouse?" Kyle asked. 

"That depends. How'd you get your digivice" Kari asked. 

Kyle sighed. "Alright, what's one more time. Anyway..." 

one brief recap of everything later...> 

"A warp disk." Yolei said flatly. 

"Yep." 

"And on your world, these pokemon and humans live side by side. Pretty neat" T.K. said. 

"That's about the size of it." 

"Well, it is a pretty farfetched story." 

Without a word, Kyle pulled out his pokedex, entered a number, and turned the volume up to maximum. "Farfetch'd," the electronic voice said, "the Wild Duck pokemon. It uses a sprig of green onion as a metal sword to defend itself." At Kari's bemused look, Kyle explained "sorry, you don't know how long I've waited for that." 

A sudden bleeping noise came from the computer. On the portal window, Biyomon appeared, as did several other creatures that Kyle did not recognize. "Biyomon. What's up?" 

"Hi Kyle! Listen, we got word the emperor is trying to take over another part of the Digital world. It's where all the Koromon are living now!" 

TK looked pale for a second. "The Koromon village? We have to get there now! Digiportal open!" TK held his digivice up to the screen. There was a flash of light, and then TK vanished. "Whaa?" was Kyle's only response. 

"Just do what he did," Kari said, and she vanished into the portal as well. "Well, if I'm going nuts, I might as well go in a group." Kyle held up his pokedex, and the inscription of the digivice on its cover seemed to glow for a moment. "Digiportal Open!" 

5 minutes later, the digidestined had all reached the site of the former Koromon village. However, the village was deserted. 

"Everyone, try to find where the Koromon went to." TK called out to the rest of the party. "Sure thing, but what does a Koromon look like?" 

"They look like a small pink ball with long ears, big eyes, and an appetite that could empty a small city" Gatomon, Kari's digimon said. 

"Maybe we can find out which way they went. Pokeball, GO!" Pulling out two pokeballs, Kyle called out Growlithe and Eevee. "See if you can find out where everyone went." Barking, Growlithe quickly searched the village, Eevee heading off in a different direction. "Are they good at tracking?" Cody asked. "Sure, "Kyle replied, "Growlithe was a gift from my father when I got my trainer's license. He used to be a policeman, so he picked one of the police pokemon. He's a great fighter, and he's got the best nose in the business. And Eevee knows a few things about tracking too." 

A frantic barking interrupted Kyle's reply. Growlithe returned to the area, and indicated a direction west of the village. "Growlithe has a scent." "I know that area," TK interjected, "the last time I was here, it was when Tai found his tag! The Koromon said they had a safe spot over in that area." The group headed off in the direction Growlithe had indicated. 

As they trekked, Yolei asked "Hey, Kyle, how many of those pokemon do you have, anyway?" 

"Four with me, another 8 at home. If I had access to the PC Storage system, I could bring them here, but since I doubt it works interdimensionally, it's just the four I have." 

"Why not carry them all? Those pokeballs look pretty small." 

"League rules. Licensed pokemon trainers can only carry six pokemon at a time, the rest are stored at a safe location. For me, all my pokemon are stored at the Stone Town Pokemon Center." 

"License, huh?" Davis added. "Maybe we can turn in the Emperor on your world?" 

"Cute thought, but what's that up ahead?" Kari said, bringing everyone to a halt. 

"That," a familiar voice said, "would be the next control spire. It was so nice of all these Koromon to volunteer their help in building it." To the horror of the digidestined, they saw that the Koromon, all wearing black rings, were dragging giant black cubes up ramps, constructing the spire. 

"That's horrible!" Yolei said. "Those digimon aren't much older than children, and you're making them work like slaves?!" At the emperor's smirk, Davis snapped "that's it. Let's get him, guys! Digiarmour, ENERGIZE!" 

Kyle watched dumbstruck as the digimon evolved right in front of him. Where Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Veemon, and Armadillomon stood, now Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Halsemon, Flamedramon, and Digmon were ready to battle. "You'd better call your pokemon back ," Davis said, "It's about to get ugly out there." "Right. Growlithe, Eevee, return!" Kyle recalled the two pokemon, and they vanished back into their pokeballs in a flash of red light. "And as for you-" Davis began.   
  
"As for me, I think you are going to regret coming here. Monochromon, Attack!" Four large metallic digimon advanced on the digidestined, and started firing Volcanic Strikes. The Armor Digimon moved to attack, but the Emperor, an evil grin on his face, said, "before you attack, maybe you should take a closer look at your targets. Monochromon, show them what I mean." Two of the metallic digimon turned, and revealed several Koromon tied down to the Dark Rings that were enslaving the Monochromon. "I'm feeling generous, so I'll make you a deal. You," the Emperor said, indicating Kyle, "come with me, and I'll release the Koromon." "How do we know you'll keep your word?" Cody asked. "You have my word as an evil genius" The Emperor said with a smug grin. 

"Hey, can you guys take those Monochromon in a straight fight?" Kyle whispered. 

"Yeah, we just have to get those Dark Rings off. But we can't risk attacking the two in the center, or those Koromon could get hurt." Kari said. 

"We could do it if we got in close," Flamedramon said, "but from this distance, we can't risk it." 

"I got an idea. It's risky, but it's the only way." Kyle stood up, palming another pokeball in his hand. "All right, I'm coming out." 

"Good man, nice to know you have some sense." Kyle walked towards the emperor, between the two Monochromon with the Koromon chained on as hostages. As he approached the Digimon Emperor said "I regret being needlessly cliche, but I must ask you to raise your hands. Palms towards me, of course." 

Taking a few more steps, Kyle replied "sure" and raised his hands, palms away from him. "Don't get too cute with me, boy" the Emperor threatened. "How rude of me" Kyle replied, and turned his hand... 

And revealed the pokeball he had palmed earlier. Opening it, Kyle shouted, "Scyther, hit the Rings!" The Mantis pokemon charged between the two Monochromon. "SCYTHER! SCYTHE!!" There were a pair of loud cracks, and Scyther appeared in front of the Monochromon. "You missed" the Emperor smirked. 

"Did he?" Kyle replied. At that moment, the dark rings broke and shattered. The Koromon, freed from its influence, took that moment to get clear of the battle area, the two Monochromon as well. 

"They're clear. Get 'em" Davis yelled. The battle was relatively short after that (5 armor digimon against two Monochromon? Not even a contest!). The other Monochromon were freed, the Koromon were rescued, and the dark spire under construction was destroyed. There was much rejoicing!. 

+Lair of the Digimon Emperor 

"This changes everything" The Emperor, a.k.a. Ken Ichijouji said to himself. 

"Master?" Wormmon, Ken's partner digimon (whether Ken liked it or not) asked. 

"That new boy has at least four creatures with him, instead of just one. And that technology he uses to carry them is intriguing. Wormmon, pass the word to my army. If this boy is seen, I want him captured and brought to me. The same goes for those creatures that are with him. I have a few experiments I'd like to try on them..." 

"Do we have them on speed dial?" 

"JUST DO IT!!" 

+The Real World+ 

"And he's been at this *how* long?" 

The digidestined, after returning to their world, had headed over to a small fast food restaurant near the school. It was still early afternoon on a Saturday, so the place was fairly empty. Kyle was getting some of the finer details of the Digimon Emperor's activities, and everyone there was trying to puzzle out how Kyle got there in the first place, and if he could get back. 

"Well, " Izzy explained, "so far, only people who have had some sort of contact with the Digital World have gotten a digivice. Can you remember exactly what happened?" 

"Like I said, I was attending an experimental translation of a Porygon from computer code to a real pokemon. It's different from the Porygons that were regularly released, because there were some new coding blocks in it." 

"Waittasec, you mean that a Porygon is a computer generated creature?" Davis asked. 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that it's a sort of digital..." Kyle's voice trailed off, and everyone at the table figured out where he was going. 

"A Digital Pokemon. Should have figured" Kari said. 

Izzy added "when they attempted to replicate Porygon in your world, the similarity between it and the Digimon we know must have caused a gate to form. What I can't figure is why your pokedex was reconfigured to emulate our digivices. Kyle, can I borrow your pokedex? I want to compare it with our digivices." 

Pulling out the pokedex, Kyle replied "Sure." 

Yolei asked, "What is a Porygon anyway?" 

"Well, it's a computer generated model of a pokemon, then someone figured it'd be a neat idea to run it through a warp tile and replicate it in the real world. It's entry 137 on my pokedex, just call the number." 

Izzy opened up the pokedex, and said "Entry 137, please." 

The tinny voice of the pokedex started up. "Porygon, the computer pokemon. A manmade Pokémon that came about as a result of research. It is programmed with only basic motions. Please Select Function." 

"'Select function'?" Kyle said, suprised. "That's a new one." Pressing one of the buttons on the keypad, the pokedex chirped "Digimon Entry: Biyomon. Rookie class digimon, Vaccine class. Known digivolutions include Birdramon and Garudamon." 

"That sounds a bit like the Digimon analyzer that I got on my first trip to the Digital world. I wonder if I could have a look at the inside of that sometime?" 

"Sure. Umm, speaking of time, where am I going to sleep tonight" Kyle asked. 

"He can crash at my place" Davis said. "We can just say he's an exchange student." 

"One problem, Davis" T.K. said. "He's not from around here, and I don't think any of our parents would buy a story like the one he just told us." 

"Well, what should we do then? We can't just leave him without some place to crash!" Davis said back. 

"I know that, but we have to think up a good way to explain his presence here" TK replied, getting a little ticked. 

As the two argued, Kyle edged over to Cody. "Are they always like this?" 

Sighing, Cody replied "near as I can tell." 

"Well, you could always stay in the Digital world until we figure something out" Kari said, completely ignoring Davis and TK's argument. "We did it a lot." 

"Well, I guess it would be easier; I could let my pokemon out without having to worry about anyone else freaking out. But what about the Emperor?" 

"No need to worry, he never comes out at night" Izzy said, handing Kyle back his pokedex. "I'll send word ahead to Tentomon and the others, they can find a safe place for you to sleep." 

Two minutes later, Kyle had gone back to the digital world, saying his good-byes and meeting the digimon on the other side. 

A minute after that, Cody pointed out to TK and Davis, who were still arguing, that Kyle had left. Kari chuckled, and everyone else facefaulted.   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

As always, I'm playing in someone else's sandbox without permission; although, as I'm not making anything off this, why sue? 

Digimon: Pokedestined Part 2   
"Cubone, Eevee, and Ogremon: Three way match!" 

The battle roared around Sora, Cody, and Kyle; Biyomon was providing what help she could, while Digmon, Scyther, and Growlithe were trying to fight a veritable horde of Gazimon. 

"This could have gone better" Kyle stated, half sarcastically. 

"You're telling me" Cody said. Sora was silent for a moment, keeping an eye on Biyomon. Then, "How are your other pokemon doing?" 

"Hard to say; Eevee and Cubone can handle themselves if something comes up, on the highly unlikely event that Scyther and Growlithe let one get by. And yes, I told them both the rings were the main target." 

==That Morning, School computer lab== 

"OK, so far, we've got areas staked out for Gomamon, Gabumon, and Agumon. Sora, you and I are next." 

"Is that wise Izzy?" asked T.K. "We'd be dividing our forces as it is." 

Izzy nodded. "It should be. Myself, Kari and you will take this area," as he indicated a part of the map he had found in Yolei's digivice, "while Cody, Sora and Kyle go over to this area just east of us. I've already contacted Kyle, and he says he's ready to go." 

"What about Yolei and me?" asked Davis. 

Fighting to hide a small smirk, Izzy replied "you two are going to Gabumon's area; He said some of the emperor's forces are showing up there again, and he needs help." 

"Cheer up Davis" Yolei said brightly, "at least it's not snowing there." 

"gahh..." 

==15 minutes later== 

"And that's the plan." Izzy said. 

"Sounds good. You sure we won't need more backup?" Kyle asked. 

"Nope. According to everything I've learned, the emperor's forces are weaker there; you should be alright." 

"We'd better get going," Cody said "or I'll be late for Kendo practice this afternoon." 

"Relax" Kyle said. "We go in, knock a few towers down, and we're set. What could go wrong?" 

"I've heard Tai say that a few times" Sora said, smiling. "And something always did, sooner or later." The group laughed then went their separate ways. 

As they walked, Cody and Sora took turns quizzing Kyle about his world. "So, how many pokemon are on your world?" asked Cody. 

"Last count was about 150, though some have put it in the 200's. It depends who you ask" Kyle said. 

"And they just battle each other? That's not much of a life." Sora said. 

"It's not just about fighting, though that does form a large part of what trainers do; when my pokemon battle, it's only to defend themselves or increase their skill level, and mine." 

"Yours?" Cody asked. 

"Yeah. My dad was a police officer, and he said that if I can make it as a pokemon trainer, he'll help me get into the academy after I finish college." 

The first two spires were no real challenge; as Izzy had said, the Emperor's forces were weak in that area, so knocking them over was no real challenge. The three were a bit worried though; they had been expecting at least token resistance, but so far, they had encountered no one. 

Digmon was having fun; he had (with Kyle acting as translator) challenged Cubone to a wrecking contest. After two spires, Cubone was ahead (Used an Earthquake; "off the rock, down the valley, around the tree, nothing but spire") on style points, though Digmon was ahead on speed. Eevee had also had a turn out, acting as advance scout with Biyomon's help, making sure that no one was sneaking up behind them. After a half-hour of walking, they reached the third spire. When they were only a few hundred meters away, Eevee stopped, ears perking up, and got into a battle stance (similar to a cat when it's PO'd, for those needing a image). 

"What is it?" Sora asked. 

"Eevee's picked up something; his hearing's pretty good. Growlithe, Scyther, GO!" Eevee came back as Growlithe and Scyther appeared, ready to fight. 

"You're not bringing out Cubone?" Cody asked. 

"Not until I know who we're up against. He's been out a lot, and wrecking that spire took a lot out of him." 

"Hey! The ground near the spire is breaking open" Biyomon called; she had flown up when Eevee sensed danger to get a better look. The ground broke open, revealing several dozen small pits, each with something small and gray inside. "Gazimon! There's a whole horde of them!" 

"No problem. Cody, I'd better Digivolve." Armadillomon said. 

Cody nodded, then pulled out his terminal. "Digiarmour Energize!" 

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to...Digmon, the drill of power!" 

"Digmon, you'd better help out Scyther and Growlithe" Cody said. At everyone's confused look, Cody went on "The rest of us can sneak around the battle and try to take out the spire." 

==And now, we're back where we started at== 

They got about halfway there before another hole opened up, though this one didn't have a Gazimon in it. It was big, green, ugly, and had a large bone club. 

"Ogremon?" Sora said, half stunned. "Not you too!" 

Kyle pulled out his pokedex, and checked the entry. "Ogremon," the metallic voice chirped," Champion level digimon, Virus type. Uses a bone club and it's 'pummel whack' attack to defeat its foes. The traditional enemy of Leomon." 

"Hey, my ears are burning; let me return the favour" Ogremon said. "PUMMEL WHACK!" Pushing his fist straight forward, the digimon fired off a purple energy blast at the group, scattering them. 

"Eevee, Cubone, GET'IM!" 

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon called, firing her attack. 

"That the best you got?" Ogremon asked mockingly, as he parried the attack on his club. 

CHOMP 

"YEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Yelping with pain, Ogremon started jumping around, revealing Eevee, who had snuck behind Ogremon while Biyomon distracted him, and had bit down on the back of the Digimon's leg. Rather firmly, from the look of it. 

"You rotten little stuffed animal! When I get a hold of you, I'll knock the cotton out of you!!!" Ogremon finally managed to fling Eevee off, and turned to see Cubone standing right in front of him. "What do you want?" 

"Bone!" Cubone replied, and thwapped Ogremon on his big toe with his own bone club. 

"YEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Ogremon started hopping again, clutching his foot in pain. As he hopped, he spun around, and faced Biyomon. 

"SPIRAL TWISTER!!!" Biyomon's attack hit Ogremon right in the face, knocking him flat. 

"THAT'S IT!! Pummel Whack!" Instead of firing the energy bolt at his target, Ogremon slammed the energy into the ground, creating a ripple of earth that knocked Cubone and Eevee over. Biyomon flew higher, and tried to draw Ogremon away from he two dazed pokemon. 

Kyle ran over to check on his pokemon. "Cubone, Eevee, you alright?" Still groggy they stood up, Cubone getting up a bit faster. Club in hand, he marched back towards the battle between Biyomon and Ogremon. 

"Cubone, what are you doing?" Cubone stopped, turned, and gave Kyle a thumbs up. Then he turned back, and threw his club at Ogremon, challenging him. 

"You again? PUMMEL WHACK!" 

The force of the blow knocked Cubone over, and actually knocked him out for a minute. Cubone stood up, using his club as a support. Glaring defiantly at Ogremon, he held his club up, and yelled as loudly as he could. 

"Cubone?" 

Cubone reacted to Kyle's question by glowing bright white. 

"What's happening?" Sora asked. 

"He's evolving!" 

Cubone's form blurred for a moment, then grew larger, more defined. When the light faded, Cubone's body had doubled in length, his skull helmet becoming smoother and more menacing looking. 

"Marowak." 

"Hey, I though you couldn't Digivolve without the Emperor's permission! PUMMEL WHACK!" Marowak moved to the side, just dodging the blast; he then moved in, and attacked Ogremon head (skull?)-on with his bone club. 

"Why is he just using his fists and club?" Cody asked. "Why not just pull back and hit him with an earthquake?" 

"That'd be rage. One it's started, a pokemon using it won't stop until either it or its opponent is down." Sure enough, Marowak kept attacking, seemingly ignoring Ogremon's attacks. In fact, the more Marowak was hit, the stronger his attacks against Ogremon got. 

The battle carried on for another few seconds; Ogremon's size was getting in the way of hitting the smaller pokemon; then a large CRACK was heard. 

While the two had battled, Digmon had, while covered by Growlithe and Scyther, managed to work his way towards the spire, and had fired his Gold Rush at the structure. Energy crackled over it, and it leaned over to one side. 

"I can digivolve again! Biyomon digivolve to...BIRDRAMON!" Biyomon's tiny form glowed and transformed into a giant bird with a massive wingspan. Birdramon flew up, quickly going above the reach of Ogremon's attacks, and turned to face the damaged spire. 

"METEOR WING!" A spread of fireballs shot from Birdramon's wings and slammed into the spire, disintegrating it. Shattered, the rings that controlled the digimon lost all their power, and the Gazimon backed off from Growlithe and Scyther. Ogremon backed off too. Or at least, he tried to; unaware the spire had been destroyed, Marowak continued fighting, seeing the moment of confusion as an opening, and managed to get Ogremon once more upside the head before Kyle managed to call him back. 

==Five minutes later== 

"Thanks for freeing me, but could you do it a bit more gently next time?" The Gazimon had fled after the dark rings had lost their power (you would too, if you saw an angry Scyther...), leaving the digidestined and Ogremon. 

"How did you get caught by the Emperor?" Sora asked. 

"Well, once that spiky haired twit showed up, I thought I'd go over and teach that guy a lesson or two. Unfortunately, that pack of Gazimon suprised me and next thing I knew, I was under the Emperor's control." 

"A bunch of Gazimon beat you?" Sora asked, smiling. 

"Hey, they swarmed me" Ogremon protested. "Besides, Leomon's taking his own sweet time in coming back, so I'm a little out of practise. 

"Speaking of which," Ogremon went on, "when this is all over, I want a rematch with that short guy with the club. And the big bug too." 

Marowak grinned, making it all too clear that he would welcome a rematch. Scyther did likewise. 

After a few more minutes of smalltalk, everyone went his or her separate ways. Birdramon elected to stay behind; this area was hers to protect, and there was no telling if there were any more controlled digimon in the area. Ogremon went off to the east; he said he had to practice more, for when Leomon returned; plus, if he got strong enough, he might take another shot at the Emperor. 

"So, when does he change back?" Cody asked as they headed back to the portal. 

"What do you mean?" Kyle said. 

"I think he means when does Marowak go back to being Cubone?" Sora said. 

"Oh, it doesn't work that way; when a pokemon evolves, it's one way. Pokemon usually evolve when they gain enough experience, or when certain conditions are met" Kyle said. "They can't do it on command like Digimon can" he finished, with a grin. 

==Ken's lair in the Digital World== 

"Master?" Wormon said, hoping that Ken was in something approaching a good mood. 

"Yes, what is it?" Ken snapped. Nope, definitely not. 

"Master, I know that you're upset over losing another control spire, but one of your troops found something that might cheer you up?" 

Sighing, Ken turned to face Wormmon. "Tell me it's your brain, I..." Ken stopped, as his eyes fell on what Wormmon had (with some help) dragged in. 

Inside the cage was a small, birdlike figure, very angular and it kept saying one word, over and over. 

"It was found near the area where that new kid showed up" Wormmon said. Ken gave no indication of having heard him, intently studying his new prize. 

"Porygon? Pory, Porygon?" 

==Next Episode: 

An old friend of the digidestined returns, and Kyle learns of a possible way home. Next time, on Digimon: The Pokedestined. 

"Fire-Dog's Rage; The Blast of Fire!"   



	3. Default Chapter Title

You should know the standard legal disclaimers by now. Need I repeat them? 

Digimon: Pokedestined 03   
"Fire-Dog's Rage; The Blast of Fire!" 

"So, what did you learn, Izzy?" 

"Well, I've done as much checking as I dare on your pokedex, Kyle, and I've found something interesting. Have a look." 

After about a week in the Digital world, Kyle had come through the portal to the world of the Digidestined, hoping to figure out some way of getting home. To that end, Izzy had agreed to examine Kyle's modified pokedex, to see if there might be any clues. 

Izzy indicated a section of Kyle's pokedex. "I was checking this device last night, and I accessed the digiportal function." 

"As you know, the digivices that the Davis, Kari and the others have is able to detect digieggs, and open portals to the digital world. Here, "he pressed a few buttons on the pokedex mini keyboard, "I managed to access a function called 'portal 2', but it's been disabled for some reason. I think if we manage to get this function working, we might be able to find a way for you to get home. It looks like some sort of missing code block." 

"Code block?" Kyle asked. 

"Yes, it's like there's a whole block of programming missing. It's the only annoying bit from an otherwise remarkable piece of technology. It's a lot more compact than the digimon analyzer I used." 

"Digimon analyzer?" 

"Here, I'll show you." Izzy pulled out an old laptop. Grinning, he said "I haven't used this in a while, except to keep track of my trig trapper score. Anyway, I'll just pull up the analyzer and..." Izzy quickly clicked open a series of pictures, obscuring the background picture. Clearly embarrassed over something, he asked "you didn't see anything, did you?" 

Unable to repress a grin, Kyle said "Nopenopenope, I definitely did *not* see that picture of Kari on the startup screen." 

"Please....don't tell her about it....." 

==5 minutes later== 

"This display is pretty neat; I wish the pokedexes were set up like this." 

"It was a bit of a lifesaver...huh? Mail from Gennai!" 

"Who?" 

"Gennai was a person who lived in the digital world. He and a group of others were responsible for the original digivices, giving us our digimon, the works. I wonder what he wants?" 

Opening the email, A small tinny voice came from Izzy's laptop. "Hello, and long time no speak, Izzy. I understand we have a visitor from another world here. Get in touch if you get the chance, I need to ask him a few things" The message ended. 

"If he's still online, I might be able to gt in touch with him; ever since my last trip to the digital world, I've been trying to create some sort of 2 way communication system with him." 

"You mean like an IRC system?" 

"Yeah. Here goes." Hitting a few keys, Izzy sent a signal from his computer to the source of the email he had just received. Another window opened up, and Gennai's face appeared in it. 

"Ahh, Izzy, I'm suprised. You managed to set up a videolink; good, that'll make things much faster. Now, is our mystery guest here?" 

"Right here, sir" Kyle said. 

"Ahh, don't bother with the 'sir' stuff, just call me Gennai. Now, tell me about what happened. Don't be too long, I don't know what the local phone rates are." 

Kyle quickly related the events that brought him to the Digital World, his first encounter with the emperor, and what had happened since then. Gennai listened to the narrative, then asked "A Porygon, you say? Small, looks a bit like a duck, angular?" 

"You've seen one?!" Kyle asked, suprised. 

"Yes, but you're not going to like it. One of my digimon agents spotted a being matching that description being carried away to one of the Emperor's hideouts, about three days ago." 

"We have to get it back! There's no telling what that creep could do!!" 

"Slow down, Kyle. You won't accomplish anything if you go charging into this. You have your digivice?" 

Kyle took out his pokedex. "You mean my pokedex?" 

Gennai looked at the device. "Hmm, looks like the digivice that was sent to you fused with your pokedex. Can you hook it up? I want to do some diagnostics on it." 

Kyle set the pokedex down, and Izzy hooked up a cable adapter from his laptop to the pokedex. "It's hooked up" he announced. "Good," Gennai said, "I'll need a minute or two." 

As Gennai worked, Kyle asked "So how does this Gennai guy know about the digivices, anyway?" 

"He's one of the ones that helped construct it. That, our tags and crests, selected our digimon for us, if it wasn't for him and his group, we would never have even known about the digital world, much less saved it." 

"Group?" 

"Ask me about it later, I think he's done" Izzy said. As Kyle watched, his pokedex seemed to glow for a moment, then returned to normal. 

"Kyle, I've upgraded your pokedex, it should be a bit more stable now. In fact, except for one major component, you should be able to open a digital gate to your own world." 

"Major component?" 

"Yes, you need a program code that originates from your world. Based on what you've told me, Porygon should be what you need to open a portal." 

"So it's even more important that before to get Porygon." 

"Yep. Oh, I've also added in a few extras to your pokedex. I won't go into any details, you'll see what they are as you go along. Well my server's about to time out, so I'll have to sign off. Later!" The connection terminated abruptly. 

"'As you go along...' Is he always like that?" 

"'Fraid so. Come on, let's contact the others." 

=== 

"How's he doing?" Kari asked as she, Kyle, Eevee and Growlithe, who was still unconscious, raced back on Nefertimon to the portal home. 

"Not good, he's still unconscious. How far to the portal?" Kyle replied. Eevee was perched on Kyle's shoulder, while Kyle held onto Growlithe's still body. 

"We're almost there! Don't worry, he'll be alright." 

Inwardly, Kyle kicked himself for the nth time. From a technical standpoint, they had achieved everything they had set out to do; One of the emperor's bases was wrecked, and Porygon had been retrieved. But the trap they were expecting came off in a way none of the digidestined never expected... 

== 

"Growlithe, finish it with an Ember attack!" "Growl!!" 

"GOLD RUSH!" 

"Fire Rocket!" 

The last of the emperor's guards had fallen; in the tighter confines of the base, it was difficult for the Guardromon to use their grenade destroyer attack without catching themselves in the blast. Kyle, Growlithe, Eevee, Davis, Flamedramon, Cody, and Digmon entered the room. 

"Is it just me," Cody said, "or was that too easy?" 

"Hey, we're the good guys." Davis said. "And the good guys always kick the villain's butt. Hey, Kyle, this what you're looking for?" Davis indicated a small cage in one corner of the room. Pulling out his pokedex, Kyle scanned the creature within. 

Brightening, he said "Yep, that's Porygon. You OK in there?" 

"Pory? Porygon, Pory." Porygon nodded. 

"Good then. Get into this pokeball and I'll get you home." Kyle pulled out one of his unused pokeballs, opened it, and the digital pokemon was pulled inside. 

"That's handy" Davis said, looking sidelong at Flamedramon. 

"Don't. Even. Think. About it." Flamedramon replied, deadpan. 

== 

"Master?" 

Wormmon watched with his 'master', Ken, a.k.a. the Digimon Emperor, as the digidestined retrieved Porygon and got ready to leave. 

"Excellent," Ken said, "My plan is proceeding exactly as I predicted. I've gotten everything I need from that creature of theirs, and that old shack was expendable anyway." 

"Everything you needed?" 

"You wouldn't understand, your brain is much too feeble to see what I have in store." Plus, Ken went on to himself, If I can adapt the way data from several different creatures was used to create this Porygon thing, I might be able to create a better partner for myself... 

"Still," Ken continued out loud, "The mice did run the maze, and deserve something for all their efforts." Activating a keyboard, the Emperor called up a bullseye on the screen, over Flamedramon's head. "Now, my little blue friend, your power shall be mine." 

== 

Unnoticed to the digidestined, a small part of the wall faded out of existence and a black ring slowly floated out, creeping towards Flamedramon. At the last instant, it picked up speed, and shot towards the unsuspecting digimon... 

Who was promptly knocked out of the way by Growlithe. The fire pokemon had sensed the ring an instant before anyone else could, and tackled Flamedramon before the ring could hit. Unable to change it's course, the ring locked into position around Growlithe's neck, and crackled with an evil black energy. 

"Growlithe!" Kyle called, as the pokemon leaped away, towards the center of the room. As everyone watched, he glowed, the way Cubone did when he evolved into Marowak, although the light that shone now was tained with shades of some dark energy. Growlithe's form twisted, expanded, and resolved into a form Kyle knew very well: Growlithe's fully evolved form of Arcanine! 

"What happened?" Cody said, stunned by the sight before him. 

"I think I saw a dark ring appear, it nearly got me, but Growlithe knocked me out of the way. Hey, thanks big-" Flamedramon's words were lost as Arcanine tried to bite Flamedramon's hand off! 

"Was it something I said?" Flamedramon said, stunned. "Kyle," Davis yelled, "can you call your dog off? I don't want to start calling Flamedramon 'Leftymon'!" 

"There's a dark ring around him!" Cody said. "Digmon, can you get it?" 

"Sure thing, Cody! Gold OOOFFF!!!!" The Armour Digimon was knocked over by Arcanine's charge. Digmon hit the far wall, glowed, and reverted to Armadillomon. "Ouch." 

"Get him Flamedramon!" Davis called. "Marowak, back him up!" Kyle added, releasing the small ground type pokemon. 

The two creatures charged Arcanine head on, both winding up their strongest attack. 

== 

"This was unexpected" Ken said, watching the battle. He had hoped to capture Flamedramon and learn his secrets, but this was an entirely unexpected bonus! 

"Popcorn, master?" 

"SHUT UP!" 

== 

TK, Kari, and Yolei were still waiting outside of the base. The original plan was that the flying Digimon would provide cover, while the rest of the team went in and tried to recover Porygon. Plus, the smaller area inside the building would limit the ability of the flying digimon to move around in a battle. 

"They've been gone a while, I hope they're alright." Yolei said, looking at the building. 

"I'm sure they're fine," TK said, "What could possibly go wrong?" 

The building chose to answer that by having one of its walls explode outwards, Veemon and Marowak flying out of the building onto the ground. The two fighters got up slowly, as Arcanine walked out of the building. 

"I hate it when you say that" Kari said, as the airborne digimon and digidestined came down for a closer look. 

Seeing Arcanine, Yolei asked, "Is that a giant sized Growlithe?" 

At Arcanine's growl, Kari answered "Let's not stay here to find out. Everyone FLY!" The flying Digimon scattered, just as Arcanine shot a huge gout of fire at them, before giving chase. As he left, the other digidestined came out. 

"Marowak!" Kyle called. Marowak saw Kyle coming towards him, and gave a thumbs up. "You're pretty badly hurt, you'd better rest for a while." Pulling out a pokeball, Kyle recalled the injured ground type pokemon. 

"You OK Veemon?" Davis asked, crouching beside Veemon. "Yeah, just get the number of the Whamon that ran over me..." Standing up, Davis turned to Kyle. "OK, spill. What was that thing?" 

"Arcanine, Growlithe's fully evolved form. He's known for his incredibe agility despite his large size, as well as his powerful fire attacks." Kyle turned away, and ran towards Arcanine, who was at present trying to fight the flying digimon. 

"Where are you going?" Davis said. 

"Growlithe or Arcanine, he's still my pokemon, and I'm not going to let him get hurt because of me!" Eevee, forgotten in the confusion, chased after him. 

"He's going to get himself killed!" Davis said, picking up Veemon and going after him. 

"Loyalty's like that" Cody replied, and went after him. "Wait for me!" Armadillomon said. 

== 

"Blast it!" 

"Not enough butter, master?" 

"I can't control Arcanine; he must be different from the other digimon in some way. Never mind, he's still berserk, I might as well sit back and enjoy it." 

== 

"Golden Noose!" 

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew towards Arcanine, golden line shimmering. The lariat caught Arcanine as he tried to leap over it, and the two digimon quickly tied Arcanine up, rendering him immobile. Kyle caught up with the battle, calling out 'Don't hurt him, it's Growlithe's evolved form! There's a control ring on him!" 

"So that's what got into him." TK said, as they landed. "What happened?" 

"Growlithe saved Flamedramon from being caught by a dark ring, but he got caught himself. Then he evolved and went nuts." 

Kyle walked towards Arcanine, trying to look as unthreatening as possible. "Arcanine, it's me, Kyle. Do you remember me?" 

The fire pokemon looked up, and a confused look crossed it's face. Then the ring crackled again with dark energy, and the look passed, being replaced with an expression of sheer rage. Roaring, Arcanine fought against the golden lariat holding it down, snapped it, and leaped straight at Kyle. 

An invisible barrier stopped Arcanine's attack; Eevee had managed to get between the trainer and the berserk pokemon, and threw up a Reflect to stop the attack. Seeing an opening, Kyle pulled out Growlithe's pokeball, and opened ut up. "Arcanine, return!" The giant dog vanished in a flash of red, and returned to the pokeball. 

"That should hold him." Kyle said, then stopped. The pokeball was acting unusually. It was getting... 

Warm? 

"It's gonna give out! Get clear!" Kyle yelled as he threw the pokeball away from him. The ball exploded in midair, and Arcanine reformed, now truly enraged. 

"Star Shower!" 

"Rosetta Stone!" 

"Tempest Wing!" 

The three attacks shot towards Arcanine, but his agility enabled him to dodge the attacks. He fired another blast of fire at the airborne digimon; Halsemon and Nefertimon got clear; Pegasusmon was caught in one of his wings, and fell. 

Kyle started to move to assist TK, but Arcanine got between him and the rest of the digidestined. "Kyle!" Kari called. "Get clear so we can stop him!" 

"No, this is my fight! Arcanine is my pokemon, and my responsibility. If there's anything left of the pokemon I grew up with, I'm going to reach it!" 

Kyle walked towards Arcanine. "Arcanine, I know you can hear me. Now stop acting like this and settle down!" Arcaine turned to face his trainer, and howled. Out of nowhere, a giant blue waterspout formed. 

Dragon Rage! Kyle thought to himself, I'm finished! 

The attack shot towards Kyle, and would have hit if Eevee hadn't managed to put up another Reflect. "Eevee!" Kyle said. "You're alright!" 

The little evolution pokemon panted, strained by the effort of creating another defensive barrier. "Listen, you can't keep this up much longer. Get clear, I'll be alright!" 

Before Kyle could continue, Arcanine fired again. This time, it was a long stream of flame, that impacted on Eevee's reflect. Despite the heat, Eevee held onto the shield, although the strain was clearly showing. Changing attacks, Arcanine charged, intent on simply stampeding through the weakened barrier. 

There was a sharp pop, and Porygon appeared. Seeing the oncoming pokemon, Porygon fired a barrage of small triangles at Arcanine, distracting him. Arcanine fired a second blast at Porygon, who just stood there. At the last second, Porygon's colour seemed to turn reddish, as the fire wave hit it square on. Porygon emerged from the attack, slightly scorched, but otherwise unharmed. 

"Now, while he's distracted!" TK Yelled. All the digimon launched their best attacks; Halsemon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon's attacks disoriented it enough for Veemon to hit the ring square on with a headbutt. It shattered, and Arcanine slumped to the ground, defeated. He glowed white for a moment, then de-evolved back to Growlithe. 

The digidestined ran towards the fallen pokemon, to check on his condition. "How is he?" Davis asked. "He got hit pretty hard," TK said, "We'd better get him to a doctor. At the very least, we should get him out of here!" 

"Come on!" Kari said. "Nefertimon and I can get you to the nearest portal-What's happening to Porygon?" 

Porygon glowed bright white, and, like the evolution the digidestined had seen before, Porygon also changed shape. Its form became less angular, it's beak now thin and narrow. "Porygon2" it said. 

Opening up his pokedex, Kyle scanned the creature. "Porygon2" it said, "the evolved form of Porygon. It's programming code is more advanced, enabling it to respond to a wider array of situations." Porygon2, still hovering in midair, turned to face Kyle, or rather, his pokedex. Then the pokemon seemed to glow again, and dove *into* Kyle's pokedex. Porygon2's image appeared on the screen for a moment, then faded, closing back up. The digivice insignia glowed as the device finished closing up. 

"Deal with it later" TK said, "You've got a pokemon to take care of." 

Kyle, carrying Growlithe, and Eevee hopped on Nefertimon's back and, with Kari to navigate, set off for the nearest portal. 

"We'd better get word to Izzy that we're coming in with a wounded pokemon" Cody said. "Good plan" Davis said, pulling out his terminal, and sending an urgent email to Izzy. Davis also cc'd it to Joe, as that person had the best medical training of all of them. 

== 

"There's the portal" Kari called as Nefertimon landed and devolved back to Gatomon. 

"Then let's not waste any time!" Kyle said, pulling out his pokedex. 

In his concern over Growlithe's condition, it is understandable that he failed to link Gennai's message about how to get home with what happened to Porygon2 at the end of their last battle. 

"Digiportal Open!" The screen glowed, and the digidestined, and their partners were pulled in. Kari's last thought was that this felt somehow different from the other times she went through the portal... 

== 

-Stone Town Pokemon Center- 

Nurse Joy looked at the figure of Mikhail Ellison, father of the missing Kyle Ellison, still waiting by the videophone for any news about his son. All anyone knew was that, after Kyle had visited Professor Bill Cedars' lab to view a new pokemon experiment, he and his pokemon had been missing for a week now. 

"Mike, you know we'll let you know as soon as any word comes in." Joy said. 

"I know" the tired ex-police officer said, "I know. I just feel so blasted helpless. If I don't do something, I'll go nuts." 

Joy was about to reply, when Chansey ran into the waiting area, excited about something. "What is it, Chansey?" The pokemon grabbed Joy and dragged her to the pokemon storage area, where the local trainers kept the pokemon they weren't using at that point. Intrigued (and glad to have something to distract him, even temporarily), Mikhail followed. 

Inside the storage area, one of the computers that received transported pokeballs was coming to life on its own, even though Joy had received no reports of incoming pokemon. As they watched, the screen faded, turned a bright blue... 

Then a digital portal opened up, and Kyle and Kari came out of the screen! 

As the various beings regarded each other in stunned silence for a minute, only Kyle found the strength to speak. "Dad?" 

To be continued...   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Digimon: Pokedestined 04   
:Return! Flareon, Light the way home! 

"Kari! KAAAARRRIII!!!" 

After about two hours of searching, both in the digital world and the real world, both sets of Digidestined had turned up nothing. Izzy was co-ordinating things from the school lab. 

"I don't understand it" Izzy said to Matt and Yolei, who had just returned. "According to their signal, they came through the digital portal on schedule, but never rematerialized. Even the digidestined in America haven't seen anything unusual." 

"America?" Yolei said, suprised. 

"I'll explain later. They've got to be out there somewhere" 

-Stone Town- 

Izzy's statement was, in the strictest sense, true. Kyle and Kari had materialized on the other side of the digital portal, but because of Kyle's digivice, they had returned to his world by accident. 

"Son, you're alive!!" Mikhail, Kyle's dad, grabbed Kyle in a bear hug and spun him around. "Dad.." Kyle said, too stunned to say anything more coherent. He was home, and his mind was still catching up. 

While father and son were engaged, Nurse Joy walked up to Kari. "Excuse me, could you tell me who you are and how you managed to appear out of that computer?" 

Kari started to explain, but was cut off by Kyle. "Growlithe!" Kyle shouted. Fairly leaping out of his dad's hug, he went over to Growlithe, picked him up, and took him over to the nurse. 

"Please, Nurse Joy, he's been really badly hurt; he needs help as soon as possible" 

As confusing as the situation was, Nurse Joy was too experienced to let an injured pokemon wait overlong for attention. "Oh my, bring him into the ICU! Chansey, come with me." Maintaining an incredible level of calm, Nurse Joy herded Growlithe, Kyle, and Chansey to one of the emergency rooms. Mikhail, Eevee, Kari, and Gatomon followed. 

20 minutes later, Nurse Joy entered the waiting room outside the ICU. Kyle, who had paced the entire time, and lived the interval as if each second were a year, looked up, a combination of fear and hope on his face. 

Smiling, Nurse Joy held up two fingers in the traditional 'V for Victory' sign. "He was badly hurt, but he'll be fine. He just needs to rest for a while now." The tension drained from Kyle, and he slumped into a chair. 

"That's great to hear, Joy." Mikhail said. "Kyle, I know this has been a really rough ordeal for you, but I think we'd all appreciate it if you would tell us what the deuce happened, and who your friend is." 

Looking up, Kari said "Maybe I'd better start. My name is Kari Kamiya, this is Gatomon" indicating Gatomon, "and where he was is something of a long story." With that, they both went into the story, Kyle explaining what had happened at the experiment at Bill's laboratory, his first landing in the digital world, and his run in with the Emperor, Digimon, and Digidestined. Kari filled the group in on what they knew about the Emperor, what digimon were, and the significance of the new design on the front of Kyle's pokedex. 

After they finished, Mikhail and Nurse Joy looked at each other, still a bit overwhelmed. Information Overload, don't ya know? 

"Kyle, could I see you for a second?" Mikhail said. Looking at Kari (she nodded), Kyle got up, and walked over to his father, who had moved away from the others. 

"Son, I'm not going to question your story. You've never lied to me about anything in the past, and if you were, you would have made up a MUCH better story than that. It's QX, I believe it. 

"What's got me worried is that you're talking like you plan on going back." 

Thinking for a second, Kyle replied "I think I am, dad." 

Looking at his son, Mikhail quietly reproved his son "say that again, like you mean it." 

"Dad, I'm going back. And it's not for revenge." 

"Good, glad to hear it. How do your pokemon feel about it?" Looking down, Mikhail and Kyle saw Eevee, who had walked up to them. The expression on his face left no doubt in either of the two humans' minds: Eevee was going back, regardless of the risks. A sudden array of pops came from the storage room. All of Kyle's pokemon charged out, having sensed their trainer's return. As Kari and Nurse Joy walked up, Kyle turned to face them. 

"Kari, Gatomon, I think a few introductions are in order." 

=== 

After Kyle had introduced all his pokemon, he had turned to them and explained the situation to the pokemon who had not gone with him. To his surprise and eternal gratitude, not one of them had stepped back when he offered them a chance to stay behind. Kari had hung around with Nurse Joy, and had asked an array of questions about Kyle's home world. Mikhail had answered a few of Kari's questions as well; they seemed to have a really good laugh about something, though Kyle had no idea what it was. 

The only pokemon not being considered were Growlithe and Marowak; while Marowak was still conscious, he was hurt, and Kyle could not allow him to go back into action yet. However, since a means of transit had been established between his home and the Digital world, he promised everyone there a turn. He made his selections, called them all into their pokeballs, and got ready to head out. 

"Kyle, are you sure about this?" Kari asked. "You don't have to go back." 

"Hey, the pokemon want a piece of the Emperor; I can hardly say no to them." 

Mikhail had hurried back to the two digidestined. "Kyle, before you go, I got you a few things. I reloaded your backpack with a few extra Super Potions and Revives, plus a field kit; it should last you a week. Also, I got this." Holding out his hand, Mikhail revealed a reddish crystal, shaped roughly in the form of a tongue of flame. 

"A Fire stone" he breathed quietly. 

"I was going to give it to you as a present on your next birthday, but I think you need it more now. Eevee, if you want to evolve, now's the chance." 

Eevee tilted his head for a second, then nodded, and approached Mikhail. Before he got more than a few paces, Kyle's pokedex glowed, and absorbed the fire stone! 

"Whahh???" everyone said. When rational though returned a few seconds later, Kari was the only one who could provide a rational explanation. 

"Well, the digiegg that Gatomon uses to digivolve is stored in my D-Term" Kari pulled out the microcomputer, and displayed the screen. On it, an image of a small egg appeared. "You try it, Kyle, open up your pokedex and say 'Digiarmour Energize'." 

Looking around to the assembled beings, Kyle swallowed his pride, opened up his pokedex, and said "Digiarmour Energize!" 

Nothing happened. 

"Well, it was a thought" Kari said. "Eh, we'll figure it out." Gatomon added. "Come on, the other digidestined are probably tearing up the digital world looking for us." 

"You'd better get going then, Kyle. Take care." Mikhail said. 

"Not so fast!" a voice called out. Looking up, the people in the main lobby saw a trio of shadows. "We saw such a delightful array of pokemon earlier, we just couldn't help but be interested" said a male voice. 

"Yes, so we hope you won't mind if we help ourselves, will you?" a female voice said. 

"Why ask, when we can just grab 'em and split!" a third voice, male but oddly accented, said. The trio jumped down, revealing two humans and a cat like creature standing on its back legs 

"Prepare for trouble!"   
"And Make it double!"   
"To protect the world from devastation"   
"To unite all people within our nation"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above"   
"Jessie"   
"James"   
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"   
"Surrender now or prepare to fight" 

The two humans paused, as though waiting for something. Looking down, they saw that their feline compatriot had completely lost track of the mission at hand. 

"Meowth, what are you doing! You can't have forgotten your lines after all this time!" Jessie shrieked at the cat. 

Meowth gave no sign of having heard her. All his attention seemed to be directed right at Gatomon. 

"What are you looking at?" Gatomon asked; bad move, as Meowth ran over to her, teleported almost, and grabbed one of her paws with both of his. 

"Hey good looking, how about we curl up to a bowl of catnip for a while!?" 

Not being that type of Digimon, Gatomon responded in the only way that was proper to respond to such a situation. 

"JERK! LIGHTNING PAW!!" With a loud SMACK, Meowth was hurled back, and ploughed right into James' face, knocking the two over. "Can I at least get yer phone number?" Meowth's dazed voice floated over the lobby. 

"How dare you toy with the hearts and faces of our teammates! Arbok, Lickitung, GO!" Jessie released her two pokemon, who charged at the group. 

"Kari!" Gatomon said. No further words were needed; Kari knew what Gatomon wanted to do. 

At first, Kyle thought Gatomon was going to digivolve to Nefertimon, but wondered why Kari hadn't opened up her D-Terminal. Instead she held up her digivice, and Gatomon digivolved. 

"Gatomon, digivolve to...ANGEWOMON!" Arbok and Lickitung, being possessed of slightly more gray matter than their trainers, stopped at the sight of a very large angel, with two feathery extrusions on her left glove that looked a lot like it was becoming a bow and arrow... 

"Celestial Arrow!" The attack shot towards the ground right in front of the attacking party, and the explosion, predictably, shot them through the roof and into what could only be described as Low Earth Orbit (LEO) 

"That barely rated a cameo!" Jessie wailed.   
"I didn't get any good lines this time!" James cried.   
"I think I'm in love!" Meowth said, still dazed   
"We're blasting off again!" They all said together. 

Back in the pokemon center, Angewomon glowed, shrank, and became Gatomon again. "That felt satisfying. Pointless, but satisfying." 

== 

Once again, the two digidestined and their partner monsters were getting ready. The repair crews were called, and the large hole in the roof would be repaired soon. 

"Kyle, good luck. Be sure to call if you can!" 

"I will dad, thanks for everything." 

"And hey, you two have a good time now!" Mikhail added slyly. 

"DAD!! It's not like that!" A sudden pressure on Kyle's arm startled him. Looking, he saw Kari's face, looking as if she was about to start crying. 

"You mean...all those times...*sniff*...we spent together...meant nothing to you?" Kari said, lower lip quivering. 

"K-K-K-Kari? What are you...?" Before Kyle could stutter any further, Kari held up her camera, and snapped a picture of Kyle's completely mindblown expression. 

Smiling uncontrollably now, Kari and Mikhail chorused "Gotcha!" Then they both broke, collapsing on the floor laughing. Slumping to his knees, Kyle could only say "I can't win, can I?" 

Gatomon replied "Not in this lifetime buster." Eevee just stayed out of it. Humans is such crazy peoples, he thought to himself. 

After they recovered (Kyle his self esteem, the rest their composure), They got ready to leave for real. They said their good-byes, and the two digidestined held up their digivices to the screen in the storage room. Kyle led the call with "Digiportal 2, Open!" The screen flared to life, and the two digidestined and their partner monsters were pulled in. 

-The school, 2 hours and 3 minutes after the search started- 

Tai was busy not trying to tear the computer room apart, while Cody took turns making sure Tai didn't do anything rash and seeing how Izzy was doing. 

"Guys! I'm getting a signal. There's a portal opening!" Backing away from the screen, they saw the familiar graphic of the digital portal expand on the screen, and the expected glow... 

And four figures appear. "KARI!" Tai yelled, "What happened, where were you?" 

"Relax Tai, it's OK. We just took a side trip to Kyle's home." 

"Kyle's home...Kyle, you mean you can get home now?" 

"Looks like it. Izzy, you were right about the portal2 function." 

"And?" Izzy asked. 

"It's stable. Book a weekend, I'll give a tour or three." 

A sudden bleeping from the computer drew everyone's attention. Izzy sat down, and checked. "It's an email from TK and Matt, they're being attacked!" 

"That's us then" Kari said, holding her digivice out to the computer screen. 

"One sec" Kyle said. "Kari, that little stunt you pulled will be haunting me for the rest of my life. I don't know how, I don't know where, but I swear by all that is holy I will get revenge." 

"Silly" Kari said "it'd take a miracle." With that, she opened the portal and vanished. 

"Got you too, huh?" Tai said. 

"'Me too'?" 

"Yeah. Kari may look like an innocent child, but she can be an evil prankster sometimes. Good thing she only does that to people she likes." 

"People she likes?" 

"Hey, I think she's managed to get all the digidestined over the years." Looking at the location of the attack, Tai went on. "The attack is happening in an area with a control spire, so Izzy and I are locked out. You and Cody had better get going." 

"Right. Come on Kyle, we'd better get going." 

Izzy looked up "How is Growlithe?" 

"He and Marowak are resting in a pokemon center in my home town. But don't worry, I brought the Calvary. Ready Eevee?" 

"Vee!" Eevee said, leaping up on Kyle's shoulder. "Cody, you have the honours." Kyle said. 

"Digiportal Open!" 

== 

Kari had already arrived at the scene of the battle. With the Control spire close by, Gabumon, Matt's digimon, was unable to digivolve, and Pegasusmon, still weakened from the battle with Arcanine, was having a hard time of keeping up with a mind controlled Unimon. Pegasusmon was forced to land and return to his rookie form of Patamon, which meant that Kari had to face Unimon alone. 

No problem. 

Nefertimon was able to evade Unimon's Aerial Attack, and land a few hits of her own. The two fought for a few minutes, before the armour digimon was able to get behind and above him, and blast the ring controlling the digimon. Freed, Unimon quickly fled the area. 

"Well, that was enough horsing around" Gatomon cracked as she changed back to her champion form. 

"Hey, I resent that" Patamon said weakly. There was a trace of a nasty bruise on Patamon's left side. "Kari, you're a sight for sore eyes" TK said "Where's Kyle?" 

"Oh, he'll be along" Kari said, her expression speaking volumes. 

"Kari, you didn't" Matt said, palming his face. Kari's grin only widened. 

"Laugh while you can" A familiar voce said. A short distance away, a ghostly image of the Digimon Emperor taunted the digidestined. "Seeing as you are all split up, I'll take this opportunity to eliminate you three at once! Kuwagamon, attack!" Two giant red beetle-like creatures exploded from the sand, and charged to the attack. 

"Gold Rush!" Digmon's attack streaked towards one of the attacking digimon, knocking it back. Unconcerned, the other Kuwagamon continued. 

"Razor Leaf, NOW!" 

TK and Matt were a bit confused as a hail of razor sharp leaves hit the second attacker, driving it back. The voice was Kyle's, but none of them had ever heard of an attack like that before...Turning, Matt and TK saw that it was indeed Kyle, and Eevee, but there was a new creature with him, this one about 3 feet long, squat, four legged, green, with a large red...flower bulb?...on its back. 

"Ivysaur, use your vine whip!" Kyle called. The seed pokemon responded, launching four dark green vines at the Kuwagamon he had hit before, three of them whipping the insect digimon, the fourth wrapping around one of its legs, pulling, and tripping the digimon over. 

"Nice timing" Matt said, as Kyle and Eevee jogged over. Cody and Digmon went to attack the first Kuwagamon, while Ivysaur stayed to make sure the second one didn't go anywhere. 

"Sorry we're late-" 

"Hey, we heard. Been there, done that" Matt said, grinning. 

Before they could continue, the Kuwagamon Ivysaur was fighting got up, leaped over Ivysaur, who was too stunned to attack, and charged right at the group. Eevee leaped off Kyle's shoulder and charged right at Kuwagamon!" 

"Eevee!" Kyle called. Then, a glow from his pocket caught his attention. Pulling out his pokedex, The digidestined saw that the digivice insignia was glowing a bright silver and red now. Acting on instinct, Kyle held it up, the way he had seen Kari do in Stone Town. 

"EEVEE, DIGIVOLVE!!" 

[animation note: insert 'Digivolve into Champion' sequence here] 

Eevee glowed, and digivolved! His form shifted, and turned into Flareon, the flame pokemon! 

"Flare! Flareon!" The fire type pokemon faced off against Kuwagamon, while Kyle quickly reviewed what he knew about Flareon's abilities. "Try an Ember attack!" Kyle called. Flareon complied, and shot a stream of fire at Kuwagamon, singeing it. Kuwagamon roared, and tried to attack again. Pointing his pokedex at Kuwagamon, he tried to scan that under the digimon section. "Kuwagamon: Virus type Digimon, Champion level. Known attacks include Scissor Claw, and it's ability to fly and hard exoskeleton makes it a dangerous opponent" 

"Flareon, that thing's dangerous at close range. Stay clear of it!" Flareon agilely avoided its attacks, while he and Ivysaur peppered it with their long range attacks. After a rather nasty hit from Ivysaur's Razor Leaf attack, Kyle saw the opening he was waiting for. "Flareon, wrap it up with a Fire Spin!" Flareon inhaled, then fired a small ball of flame at the ground in front of him. Then the fireball grew to incredible size, forming a twister shaped gout of fire that sped towards Kuwagamon. Still reeling, Kuwagamon was caught in the tornado of flame, and screamed out, unable to move. Through the flames, Gabumon could make out the dark ring that controlled Kuwagamon. "Matt! The ring's breaking!" 

"How much longer will that tornado last?" TK asked Kyle. "Only another few seconds" was the reply. "Right. Patamon and Gabumon should get ready then." Nodding, the two digimon got ready to fire the moment the attack dissipated. 

As the flames subsided, Kuwagamon staggered out, still confused from the attack. Sighting on the dark ring, the two digimon attacked! 

"Blue Blaster!" 

"Boom Bubble!" The two attacks hit the ring, and shattered the already damaged ring. The Kuwagamon, now free but still reeling from one of the worst lickings it took in its life flew off. The other Kuwagamon did likewise, as Digmon and Nefertimon had managed to shatter its ring only moments before. Cody and Kari came back, excited. "I saw everything! That was incredible!" Flareon glowed for a second, then reverted to Eevee. He yipped happily, and leaped into Kyle's arms. 

"So, your Eevee can digivolve now. I guess that means you're officially a digidestined then." TK said. Matt walked over to Ivysaur, and inspected the pokemon. "So, who's short, green, and leafy?" 

"Oh," Kari said, "Matt, this is Ivysaur. I met him while I was in Kyle's home town. He's also got some other pokemon with him to help out, but we can get introduced back home. Come on, we should destroy that spire while we're here." 

"Sounds good. Let's go!" 

=== 

In the Digimon Emperor's main base, Ken Ichijouji was taking this latest turn of events in what some people would call a rather unpleasant way. 

Most other people would call it 'screaming bloody blue murder'. 

"NO! HOW CAN THAT LITTLE RODENT DIGIVOLVE!!! AND HE HAS MORE OF THOSE PESTS WITH HIM!!!" 

Wormmon, for his part, waited until Ken had calmed down some. As devoted as he was to Ken, he knew better to approach him when he was like this. 

Ken, Wormmon thought sadly to himself, what has happened to you? 

== 

Back in the computer lab, the digidestined there welcomed back Kari and Kyle, and were discussing events. Izzy was particularly interested by Kari's account of Eevee's digivolving. 

"Yeah, and the thing was, there was a control spire still there." Cody said. "Could it be that Eevee's just too different from other digimon to be affected by the spires?" 

"Huh?" Davis said. 

"It's like trying to run a CD on a record player, it just won't work." 

"Interesting hypothesis, Cody. From what Kyle and Kari have told me, it could be that the fire stone your pokedex absorbed is acting like the digieggs, or maybe even boosting the signal. Or even possibly..." Izzy quickly stepped into what Mimi had once called 'babbling computer geek mode'. He wasn't going anywhere for the next few minutes. The other digidestined slipped out of the room. 

"So, what now?" Kyle asked. 

"Well, now we'd better get out of here before we get caught. Technically, kids aren't supposed to be at school on a Saturday." Tai said. 

The door to the computer room opened, and Izzy stepped out. "You know, some people would just say that I'm starting to ramble." 

And so it went... 

-The End, for now.-   



End file.
